Skyrim: The Emperor's Hand
by Rougeification
Summary: The Emperor is dead, a new Emperor has risen to battle the Stormcloaks and Altmer - but against the Stormcloaks under the banner of the famous Dragonborn, Gunder Wintershield, the entire Empire will be plunged into turmoil - but can one prevent it? A boy trained all his life to become the ultimate weapon: the personal guardian of Cyrodiil - The Emperor's Hand: Collab. with Bayd1074
1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed to happen slowly - every arrow soaring through the air seems to arc like a falling leaf, and the blood seems to fall to the ground like a snowflake - I sprinted over the dead bodies on the deck, and kicked open the door to run through the holds until I came to the locked door. I slammed all my weight into it to see the sight that changed everything - that changed history.

Titus Mede II, Emperor of Cyrodiil, lay dead upon the floor, crimson blood spurting from his neck. Standing above him was a hooded figure, a long curved knife in hand, glinting against the moonlight. I yelled out in anger - sprinting towards him - but I was too slow - he crudely crashed through the window and thundered through the air until he came into contact with the water. I managed to fire off an arrow as he slammed into the water, but I could still see the moonlight reflected in the ripples of his swimming. I turned back to the figure on the floor, and collapsed onto my knees, holding him closer to me.

The soldiers burst into the room, looking around desperately for where the assassin went. I shook my head in despair, and held the aged face of my Emperor against my heart in grief.

The surrounding soldiers sheathed their swords, waiting for me to speak. I stood up after what felt like hours of loss and pain.

"The Emperor is dead." I said quietly, my voice dead. "Long live the Emperor." The men nodded and began to quietly repeat the words. I looked back to the body laying on the floor, blood staining his fur and silk. I shook my head, my blood-stained hands pressed against my face. I could only say one word as I stayed in the room, cradling him against me. I could only apologize over and over to my Emperor, to my teacher, to my own flesh and blood. "I'm sorry." I muttered, tears falling down my face. "I'm so sorry father..."


	2. Chapter 2

4E 203

_The White-Gold Tower, Cyrodiil_

The Emperor Titus Mede II was transported back to the Imperial City in Cyrodiil and laid to rest in the Royal Tomb, where his successor, Attrebus Mede I, his daughter, Vaenus Mede III and myself stood around as the priest said his last rites.

Despite being the eldest son, Attrebus Mede I was fairly young for an Emperor - he was only 24, and that meant that he felt he had to prove himself to his people. He had decided to raise taxes throughout the empire in order to finance the army, which would battle the Nords in Skyrim, now under leadership of an old family, Wintersheild. Although we had had no intel on who this new leader was, and it was driving Attrebus insane.

I strode through the long marble halls in the tower, towards the shouts and angray shouts of Attrebus. I opened the steel doors towards the war room and calmly walked over to the right side of his throne, which he occupied - he was shouting at his advisors again. He turned to me, his face red with anger.

"Do you realize what they are saying?" I cocked an eyebrow in curiousity.

"My lord, perhaps you misunderstood-"

"So what you're telling me is that we now have twenty thousand Nord screamers in the Imperial province?" He shouted at the old advisor, who instinctively flinched at the words and kept quiet, his gaze falling to the the large map that filled the marble table. I clenched my jaw in thought - I knew what Attrebus could be like at times, especially when in anger - the old man did well not to say anymore. Attrebus looked amongst the advisors, who all stayed quiet, too terrified to answer the question for fear of it being rhetorical. I placed both of my hands behind my back, thinking.

One of the Legion's generals, General Tasus, spoke up with what seemed to be the only solution for a general.

"Sire, we could command Bruma to drive the barbarians back?"

I closed my eyes, as I heard Attrebus' fist launch into the marble table in anger.

"In the field?" He bawled, his voice amplified through the acoustics of the room. "You do understand that these 'barbarians' already destroyed an army twice the size of Bruma's garrison? Sometimes I wonder why I keep you half-wits around!" He shouted in anger, slumping back into his throne, angry breaths escaping his mouth. "First Hammerfall, now Skyrim!" He shouted angrily, knocking the glass of win on the table off onto the floor. "And it's only a matter of time before the Aldmeri Dominion shows up!" I saw General Tasus' mouth open to suggest another bold and pointless battle, so I chose to speak before him.

"My Lord," I said quietly, leaning down to talk closer to him, although I knew that the advisors could hear - although they would never admit it, "forget the Nords - the real threat is the elves." Attrebus seemed to calm slightly. "_I _will go and deal with the barbarians." I promised. He could hear my anticipation - how I longed for vengeance.

"No," He finally said firmly "I need you around in case the Altmer make their move." I swallowed, trying to decide what to say to persuade him. I looked at the advisors - maybe I could get them on my side - surely they would see reason in this move.

"The Nords rally behind a single leader of strength," I explained to the astounded faces, "if we can just prove that he can be bested-"

"Damn it Cassius!" Attrebus shouted, standing up to his full height and facing me. "You may be my friend, but that does not give you the right to make demands of the Emperor!" He looked me dead in the eye, as I did to him. Finally I calmed, and remembered the wise words 'Anger defeats reason.' I bowed my head and resumed my position by him, with my hands behind my back. Attrebus finally looked back at the advisors, who all hung their heads awkwardly. "If that's all there is, this meeting is adjourned." He informed them, then stood up and stormed out of the room, anger seething from him.

I stood at the balcony, overlooking the entire city. I heard the footsteps behind me, and Attrebus came to my side. He was dressed in his expensive silks and cottons, a cloak hanging from the gold chain that hung between his shoulders.

"I appreciate the offer that you made back in there Cassius." Attrebus said. I nodded.

"I know Attrebus." I said, looking at him. "And I know that you're under pressure - but everything will be fine." I said with a reassuring smile. "This city is a fortress, and you have loyal soldiers here at the heart - the city cannot fall." I promised him. "Not while I'm here for you." He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Cassius, you have been a loyal soldier, and a better friend. I have to ask you though," I furrowed my brow at the troubled look on his face, "have you never desired my crown?" He said in earnest. I shook my head.

"No Attrebus." I said honestly. "Honestly, I don't think the people would accept it." Attrebus nodded.

"I know you must have felt wronged." He said. "After all, you are the soldier out of all of us, and you do have royal blood in you."

I shook my head.

"Our father brought me up here as soon as my mother died." I reminded him. "He showed me kindness when it wasn't necessary. In return, I would protect him." I smiled sadly.

"So, if your debt is fulfilled, why do you continue the guardianship of the Emperor?" I shook my head.

"It's no debt." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder - mirroring him. "You're my brother Attrebus, the only one I have. I protect you because we are family - and we can always trust one another." He smiled. "Who told you this anyway?" I asked, thinking, although I already figured out who.

"Vaenus was musing over it, she meant no harm."

"We both know better brother." I said, and we both looked out amongst our city, our family's Empire. I would not let it be taken by barbarians. Our family ruled it - though Attrebus sat in the throne. But he prized his younger sister and half-brother above all else - I knew this as sure as I knew myself.


	3. Chapter 3

_13 Days Later_

Attrebus flipped over the table in anger, his enraged yells filled his chambers in anger, as he strode across the large and ornate bedchamber. I was sat in one of the comfortable and luxurious chairs, along with Vaenus.

Vaenus was only 19, the youngest of us all, and was still unmarried, given how all her suitors would mysteriously die within the first few weeks of courting. Her history meant that only men who were brave (or stupid) would try to win her affections. However, as her siblings, Attrebus and I knew of her unwavering loyalty to her Empire, and our late father.

"Something wrong, Attrebus?" Vaenus asked in an innocent voice, which only frustrated Attrebus further.

"They've taken Bruma!" He bawled across the room. "Carvain surrendered Bruma to the Nords! The coward!" He thundered past us and slumped into the ornately carved chair behind his desk, where he sighed. "Is there no-one in this court that I may trust?" He exhaled loudly again, then looked at me. He stood up, launching his fist into the table. "I want him dead Cassius! I want him dead, and I want those barbarians to see! No one leaves the Empire!" I nodded.

"It will be done sire."

He waved a hand for us both to exit, resting his fist over his mouth. We both stood up, bowed to him, and left the room. As soon as we were outside, Vaenus started talking again.

"You knew that this would happen." She stated.

"Are you a mind-reader now little sister?"

"Why didn't you tell Attrebus this would happen?"

"You know our brother as well as I: do you think he would've listened to me?"

"You still could've tried." She said lowly.

"I've grown attached to having my head on my shoulders." I informed her. "I wouldn't wish for it to change."

"Yes," Vaenus said with a grin "what a shame that'd be." I put out a hand to stop her as we reached the end of the corridor.

"Speaking of losing one's head, don't you think you have something to tell me?"

"Such as?"

"Trying to persuade our brother that I desire the throne?"

"Do you?"

"You know I don't." She grinned widely.

"I simply stated you must feel wronged in some way... especially given what your mother was." I pushed her against the wall.

"Choose your next words carefully little sister." She smirked at my anger.

"She was a whore." I stayed still, itching to grab her throat, but I had to stay calm. I had to stay calm. I released her, and took a few steps backwards.

"And yet, I am still more trusted than you." I stated. "No one believes any of your lies." And with that, I exited the room, leaving to go and pay a visit to the Count of Bruma.

Slipping into the city was easy - I simply put my hood up and kept my head low - the Nords were too arrogant or too drunk to realize a hooded figure walking in with the Imperial sigil imprinted on his chest. Once inside, I made my way up to the main castle, which was heavily guarded - on the ground anyway. I grinned to myself - after hearing all the rumours of dragons in Skyrim, the Nords would have started looking up to the sky for defense.

I waited the lesser part of an hour until the sun was rising, and began to climb up the side of the castle - the jagged rocks of the wall acting as my footholds. In next to no time, I had seen reached the castle window, in which I peeked to see the a larger character clad in a Nordic robe and furs walking away from the a jail cell, angrily ordering the jailer to keep the jails shut. He cursed to himself and walked away with a pair of guards, who stopped at the doorway. I grinned to myself, and slipped in through the gap. I walked over to the jailer on at the desk, who sat there, simply rolling the dice. I grabbed the dice as he threw it up in the air.

"Has he said anything yet?" I asked the man, putting on a thick Nordic accent.

"No, no sir." The guard replied, falling over himself to stand up. I had to fight myself from grinning. I needed this to be publicly known that no one can leave the Empire.

"Who do you report to?"

"Lord...High King Gunder Wintershield."

"Then go and get him, and bring him back here - we need to get a confession out of the Count!" The soldier instinctively jumped from the table and began to stride across the room towards the hallway. I shook my head.

"Amateurs." I muttered, and I walked towards the cell, where the Count lay, chained up to the wall. I grabbed a bar of the door and launched my foot into the cell door, swinging it open. He began to stir as I stood over him.

"Collantius Carvain." I said, announcing my presence.

"I knew you'd come." He said, all hope lost in his voice. "Wintershield thought he could protect me from you."

"Nords aren't known for their intelligence." I stated. He nodded.

"You have come to kill me?" He asked, his voice slightly quivering. I hesitated, trying to find some way of putting it.

"You betrayed the Empire Carvain. We can't allow that."

"By we, you mean Attrebus?" He asked, looking up at me. "The boy is playing king because he found his father's crown - he does not understand how to wage war - sacrifices must be made-"

"Couldn't agree more." I cut him off, crouching down in front of him. I unsheathed a knife, trying to decide where to plant it.

"You kill me, and they'll know you've been here." He informed me, as if I hadn't considered this."

"I'm counting on it." I said. "In fact, I've already summoned your new friend." I grinned as he realized his impending fate had finally reached him. "Give my regards to your wife." I said, and I grabbed his face, launching my right arm into his stomach - the blade tearing through the skin and lodging itself deep within his organs - causing blood to pour down his skin, and onto his silk shirt, which was staining with a crimson flood. I was about to plunge the knife deeper into him, but heard hurried footsteps come down the hallway.

"Make way!"

I grinned to myself, then turned back to the Count. "Right on cue." I left the dagger in his stomach and stood up, turning around and walking casually down the corridor. I turned a corner and bumped into a figure - he was about my own height, and my own age, albeit maybe a year older or so - he couldn't be Wintershield - the famous Dragonborn! This boy? He wasn't physically dominating to me, neither did he seem efficient in battle - given the long jagged scar that arced across his right cheek. His blue eyes, curtained by his long, braided brown hair, shot down to examine the Imperial emblem on my chest. I kept my head low and moved past the fur-clad figure - probably a Nordic lord's son, come to watch the battles. I moved to the end of the hall, where the two soldiers noticed me.

"Hey, how'd you get in here?"

"He's wearing the-" I grabbed the two short blades from my belt and flung them into the chests of the guards, who let out strangled yells of pain before dropping to the floor, dead. I turned around to see the fur-clad figure running after me. I leapt over the railing and began to climb the numerous steps that would lead to the top of the building. I heard shouts behind me, but didn't stop until I reached the balcony, where I flung myself off, and caught onto the jagged bricks of the wall. I groaned as one of the bricks hit my cheek, but began to scale the wall none-the-less. I hoisted myself up onto the wall of the keep and ran along, until I came to a gap in the wall of the keep.

"Ah, damn it." I muttered, looking down at the drop. It was maybe, twenty, thirty feet? I took a few breaths - I could do this. "No problem." I murmured to myself, but the banging of the doors caused me to look back at the fur-clad figure, who was launching himself at me - intent on knocking me off. I grinned to myself. "This is where the fun begins..." I sighed and I dived off the wall, arcing my back. I landed on the ground in a roll, crouching as I stood up. I glanced back at the figure, who stood at the top of the wall. I smirked. "Too easy." I muttered, and began to jog along the castle's outer walls. A deafening shout behind me caused me to stumble slightly, grabbing the wall to steady myself. I turned back to see the figure leap off of the wall and land on the ground without any damage at all. A strange aura had exerted from him. I shook my head - okay, maybe he was the Dragonborn after all. I turned back to run along the wall, but saw a group of swordsmen running for me. I looked to my left, where a wooden crane was lifting debris in order to help rebuild, presumably the city had been affected in the Nordic attack. I jumped out of the way of the swords and landed on the rope of the debris, climbing up it and pulling myself onto the top of the narrow crane. I ran along it, careful to keep my balance. I took a quick look of the layout of the city - I could run across the rooftops to the main gate - quickest way out.

I looked down at the shouts and saw archers taking aim at me. I sprinted back along the crane and flung myself off of it and soared through the air: I crashed into the rooftop, rolling to break my fall. I groaned in pain, but carried on running - the arrows began to catch up to me - almost anyway - none of them were within inches of hitting me, but slightly too close for comfort. I began to sprint along the rooftop, hurdling over the short alleyways between the houses. I slid over a table full of food being prepared by a mother and daughter, and jumped up onto the wall, hoisting myself on top to see the guards closing the main gate.

"Damn it!" I hissed, and I turned back - the crane seemed my only chance to get another view of the city - take in another escape route. I turned around and started to sprint back towards the crane - but the guards had thought of that - there was two brave archers that were trying to balance on the narrow crane while aiming their arrows at me. I flung another short knife at the rope holding the debris, which tore easily, and then I launched myself off of the rooftop, grabbing the rope of the crane and using my momentum to swing around on it, knocking the guards off and letting them fall to a possible death. I let go of the crane and landed on the castle wall, which I scrambled up quickly and realised where I was - the roof of the Great Hall - a singular rectangle of a roof - no way out. I looked around to see the four guards that had blocked my path earlier.

The first came at me, swiping at my head. I easily grabbed his wrist and his shoulder, swinging him over me and onto the ground, where he rolled into the legs of another soldier, who tripped over him, stopping at my feet. I brought down my foot on the back of his head with a horrible crunching sound, before I launched my other foot around at the other man, kicking the side of his head, and causing his neck to break with a similar sound.

Another two soldiers came at me from both sides. I grabbed the wrist of the one on my right, ducking under his arm and forcing him into the path of the other soldier's swipe. It went across his chest, causing him to lose a grip on the axe, which I wrenched from his hand and held underhand. I threw the man into his ally, and readied myself for their attack. The first one threw a punch at me - now unarmed. I ducked under the blow, slicing through his furs and chainmail, then kicked the soldier behind him square in the chest, causing him to stumble back a few steps. I then buried the axe deep into the man's shoulder, while turning my body to throw a knife from my shoulder deep into the other soldier's forehead. I stood there, breathing as the dead bodies littered the rooftop. I turned back to the dying soldier, now on his knees. I withdrew the axe and spun around, gathering momentum and then launched it into the soldier's head, through his helmet. The axe lay deeply imbedded there. I took a sigh.

"That really did escalate quickly." I muttered.

In the next second, I turned around to face the fur-clad warrior, who had emerged from the ladder on the side of the Great Hall, brandishing a dazzling sword from his waist - it was broad, strong and had an ancient, ornate look to it. However, I was not the Emperor's Hand because I looked at pretty swords. I drew my own sword from my quiver and held it for one moment.

I growled and launched myself at my opponent, quickly slicing at his head and holding my sword with both hands. He brought his sword up quickly to parry, and return with a thrust into my stomach, which I quickly side-stepped. I grabbed his shoulder and launched my sword under his arm, feeling the vibration through the sword, I knew that I had broken through the armour. I shoved him across the roof, flourishing my blade. I grinned to myself - this was supposed to be the Dragonborn? The High King of Skyrim? I launched a follow-up, which he just about blocked, but as I launched another strike, he grabbed my wrist and brought down an forceful blow onto my blade, which broke into two - the blade dropping onto the floor. I swiped at his face with the broken hilt, managed to scratch him on the neck, as well as his breastplate. I dropped the hilt. Okay, maybe he was physically dominating - but strength wasn't everything. I had used it enough times to know it can be exploited. He launched another blow at me - this one trying to decapitate me. I ducked underneath it, it barely missing my hood and quiver. I grabbed his wrist as the blow passed over me, and pulled an arrow from my quiver, and drove it through the same gap in his armour, burying the arrowhead deep inside him.

The Dragonborn opened his mouth to unleash the legendary power of shouting - I saw him inhale deeply through his mouth and rolled away from him, leaving the arrow stuck inside him. I drew a small knife and got ready to throw it at him, when the trap door opened and the famous Nord general, Ulfric Stormcloak, stepped onto the roof with half a dozen swordsmen. I stood there, calculating my chances - I knew that Ulfric had the power of Shouting as well - maybe I was slightly outmatched.

"It's over assassin." Ulfric shouted. "Surrender, and we will give you a quick death!" I kept my eyes fixed on the Dragonborn. I wanted so badly to attack him - to finish this fight. I knew I had been winning - I didn't need a sword to beat him! I was the undisputed champion of the Empire - of all of Tamriel! I glanced behind me at the mass of trees. They seemed within jumping distance - and there was no other way I could escape right now. I snarled in anger at myself and my 'retreat', but I darted to my right and leapt off of the building - throwing myself through the air, and my outstretched arm caught onto a branch, on which I pulled myself up and stood within the tree. I hopped from branch to branch until I was about a mile or so from the castle - where I sat down in the tree, watching the group of Nords still standing on the rooftop - looking after my escape. I grinned to myself - I guess the Nords didn't feel like throwing their swords after me. I chuckled at the thought, then pushed myself up after the short break, and began to make my way through the trees until I would come to a main road, where I would barter passage back to the Imperial City.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's chapter four guys! I hope you've been enjoying it - this is collaborated on Bayd1074's work, **_**The Ruby Throne**_** - here's the link: **** s/9083155/1/The-Ruby-Throne**** . It shows the Imperials and the Nords, and is really addictive. Anyway, R&R and enjoy this longest chapter yet!**

"Cassius!" I was greeted by a smirking Vaenus in Attrebus' quarters. "Where's your sword?"

"Broken." I muttered. Vaenus didn't attempt to stifle her giggle.

"The mighty Cassius was bested in combat?"

"I wasn't bested. He broke my sword - I could've killed him if I wanted to."

"Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter," I said, turning from Vaenus to Attrebus, "Carvain is dead." Attrebus simply grunted, acknowledging me. "I killed him in the dungeon - the Nords didn't get any knowledge from him."

"That's of little importance." Attrebus said, stroking one of his golden rings.

"I have more news Sire. The rumours of the High King Gunder is true." Attrebus widened his eyes. "He is the Dragonborn."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. He shouted strange words that made me stumble, and fell from a castle without so much as a scratch." Attrebus sighed deeply, deep in thought.

"This changes things."

"Sire, I'd suggest you send out your operators immediately." Attrebus waved a hand away.

"Cassius, you are to report to the royal blacksmith as to getting a new sword." I was about to protest more about him sending out his operators, but I knew it would do no good - soon he would come to his senses. I put my arms stiffly by my sides and bowed lowly. Vaenus stood up, curtsied to our brother and proceeded to leave the chambers with me.

"The mighty Cassius," she grinned as we exited the chambers, "bested by a barbarian."

"Quiet down little sister." I hissed.

"Peace brother," she smiled, "we all know of your exploits across Tamriel."

"And all of Tamriel knows of your exploits." I replied. "Tell me, who was your latest courtier? Sir Tenebraeus? Lord Caprius?"

"Sir Ignus actually." She corrected me.

"My little sister." I shook my head. "Tell me, do you use poison or a dagger?"

"Neither." She responded, an eyebrow cocked. I shook my head.

"I'm going to the forge." I said, and I turned around to walk down the long ornately decorated corridor, untying the ropes of my leather scabbard and carrying it in my hand down to the forge.

I got to the steaming anvils outside the palace, near the stables and approached the blacksmith.

"Sire. Is there anything I can do for you?" I handed the scabbard to him. "What happened?" He asked, astounded. "You didn't lose your sword did you?"

"What do you think?" I hissed at him. He immediately slammed his smirking lips shut and proceeded to bow, and turn around, forging a new sword.

"You know, I remember when I had your first sword forged my Lord." I rolled my eyes, deciding not to humour the man - he didn't seem to mind my silence. "A short little knife for you now, but back then it was like a greatsword." He chuckled. "You've grown up a lot since then if you don't mind me saying so my Lord." I grunted. I was frustrated with everyone, but decided that my 'subjects' should not bear the brunt of it - after all, Titus taught me that being a ruler, the people deserve my love and care. I couldn't help acknowledging the man's words though, and my mind floated back to a time with Titus in my life, when I was only seventeen...

_I stood in the court, my hanging my head low. I looked to my right, where Attrebus stood, mimicking my stance._

"_What have you to say for yourselves?" I looked up at the looming seated figure, his wife seated next to him. I glanced back to Attrebus, and then back to the ground. "Cassius?"_

_I took a step forwards and placed my hands behind my back, bowing my head._

"_I am sorry for any dishonour I have brought to you and your empire sire. I acted in haste and on impulse. I was simply trying to protect my brother." I said, feeling Attrebus' eyes on me. "He was in trouble and I could not stand idly by. I apologize humbly for any shame I have brought to your name, but I cannot regret my actions." There was a small murmur throughout the court. I took a step backwards, maintaining eye contact with my father, who gritted his teeth, before trying to maintain his composure._

"_What say you Attrebus?"_

_My brother stepped forwards, dipping into a low bow._

"_Humbly, my Emperor, I come before you. The truth is that my brother Cassius speaks the truth. I may have thrown the first blow, but it was he who struck me first, as he gave grievous insult to those close to my heart." He looked over to me. "The fault is not his, nor is it mine." Our father stayed seated in his chair, as he had when I had spoken, only now he smiled, beamed at his eldest son. He laughed and clapped his hands._

"_Attrebus," he said, standing up and walking down towards us both, "you have grown into a mature young man, and I am proud to call you my son." He clapped his hands on his shoulders, beaming proudly onto his eldest son, as I stood nearby, head still bowed, but acknowledging the scene; I couldn't help but feel some resentment towards my brother, for our fathers favoritism of him - it was because of our status: he was the eldest son, and therefore heir to the throne. Whereas I was the King's bastard son - only slightly younger than Attrebus, but I was brought up in the palace all the same, trained to become the weapon of my father. I was determined to prove my worth to him, to make him proud of me. "You, on the other hand Cassius," my father walked over to me, "you have grown into a reckless, arrogant and impulsive boy." I tried to breath deeply, preserving my anger at his words. "You think your skills make you superior, but you are not superior until you learn restraint, like your brother. You should follow his example." I tried to focus on my breathing, shutting out his words. I nodded once._

"_I shall, Your Grace."_

I hoisted myself up again, my anger at the memory boiling the sweat on my brow; I was in my chambers, pulling myself up above the beam repeatedly - I had been at it for two hours. Given how Attrebus dealt with the politics of the Empire, I had little to do other than train. I was angry - at the Dragonborn. He was stronger than me. This anger had fueled me to train myself to be stronger, faster, better. I had to be better to beat him - and I would beat him. I needed to match him in my strength if I was going to kill him. I finally dropped myself from the beam, then moved over to the iron frame that held my bow and various swords and knives.

The door knocked, and at my invitation, five soldiers came in, clad in heavy steel armour; they had learnt from their previous injuries that the wooden staffs could bruise badly.. They came over and readied themselves with their quarterstaffs; this was my training routine.

I grabbed my staff from the wall and nodded to them to start. The first one came at me - running forwards with the staff like a spear - trying to impale my stomach - or just bruise it rather: I stepped out of the way and brought my staff around to hit him in the jaw with the butt of it. I immediately swung my staff around to block a blow from above from a second guard, kicking his knee just above his greaves in order to make him drop down on one knee, while ducking under a horizontal blow from the previous guard, I spun around, whacking the staff square into his face, sending him up in the air, before spinning around once more to hit the kneeled guard - sending him sprawling across the floor - too injured to continue the training.

In an instant, another two guards came at me. I spun around the first one, brushing his running impale at my aside, and spinning around to jut the butt of the staff into his chin as I faced the other guard, who swiped at my head. I ducked underneath, spinning around again to fling my staff into his shins, knocking him to the ground, his face hitting the ground first. I turned back to the other guard, who had recovered from the blow to the face, and was advancing towards me. I hit him with the butt of my staff once more and then brought it back around, knocking him in the jaw with the end of it, sending him spiraling off to the side. I turned back to the other guards and brought a heavy swing upwards, hitting the guard in the face with the end of the staff.

I turned around to see the last man come at me, the staff whipping around through the air, towards my face. I caught it mid-strike, my hand bruising badly. I ignored the pain, and jutted the staff into the man's nose, knocking him backwards, and then I gripped the bottom of the staff, bringing it around to hit the man's torso, the quarterstaff splintered off. I panted as I looked around - all the men lying on the floor. The doors to my chambers opened, and I saw Vaenus standing there, chuckling.

"Careful there Cassius, you broke a sweat." She teased.

"Ah, little sister." I grinned, feeling slightly better from my 'outlet' of training. "It's unusual for you to pay a visit."

"I simply wanted to spend time with my older brother." She smiled, entering the chambers: it seemed that she was in one of her nicer moods now, and I was not one to dismiss or alter that - we were family after all. I nodded.

"How is Sir Ignus?"

"Dead - ingested some poison." I nodded.

"Of course." It was not unusual for her courtier to die - they almost always did.

"So," she picked up my bow and began running her fingers along the ornate carvings on it, "what are we going to do about Wintershield?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"I take it when you mean 'we'-"

"Attrebusm, you, and I." She confirmed, nodding. I laughed.

"Good to know. So, what is this miraculous plan of yours Vaenus?" I asked, smiling with intrigue.

"I could go into Solitude, and-"

"No." I cut her off instantly.

"Cassius I am capable of-"

"I don't care." I said flatly. "You're my little sister, and the barbarians will cut your head off before saying a word to you. You should stay here where you are safe." She sighed.

"That's exactly what Attrebus said."

"I'm surprised he didn't confine you to your quarters." I chuckled.

"He tried." She replied.

"He has a point - you're only eighteen."

"You're not that much older than me. Neither is he for that matter."

"But is he is still your Emperor as much as he is mine." I said, as I walked across the room, taking my bow from her.

Right on cue, one of the palaces servant boys came into the room, dipping into a bow.

"My Lord. My Lady." He said stiffly. He stayed bowed until I waved a hand for him to straighten up, which he did. "General Caesennius wishes to see you, My Lord." I nodded.

"Send him in." The boy bowed again, exiting the room.

"Looks like I have my next assignment." I said to Vaenus, as I pulled on my black leather armour over my shirt.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Hammerfell I think."

"Remember to bring me a souvenir." Vaenus said as she stood up from the chair, exiting the room as the general entered.

"My Lord." He bowed his head. I bowed my head as well.

"General. I believe you are entrusted to brief me?"

"Indeed so My Lord. The High King of Skyrim, Gunder Wintershield, has sent his sister, the Lady Freyja, to Hammerfell." I nodded, as I lounged in my chair.

"He's seeking an alliance then." I stated.

"He will have one soon enough - King Cyrus Boldon harbours no great love for our Empire." I nodded.

"I remember, Boldon was one of the first who objected to the treaty with the Thalmor." I nodded. "So, Attrebus told me he wanted information on Freyja?"

"Yes, you are to travel to Hammerfell and observe what she and Boldon are planning." I scoffed.

"You think he'd allow a woman inside his war room?"

"The Wintershields are a proud Nordic family - that means something to the Redguards."

"It means nothing to me." I said. "So, I'm to kill her after I learn of their plans?" Caesennius nodded. I sighed - I didn't take great pleasure in killing women - I never had; usually the women had been defenseless, and didn't stand a chance at fighting me - it was an execution, not a fight. I always carried out the deed though.

"Is that a problem My Lord?"

"Of course it's not a problem." I said, as I stood up, reaching for my bracers.

"I would suggest, my Lord, that you do not wear the sigil this time."

"What do you mean?"

"My Lord, I would suggest that you wear the clothes of a civilian, so as to not arouse suspicion." I nodded, and proceeded to undo the side-straps cuirass, taking it off and placing it on the mannequin. I proceeded to remove all my armour until I wore my fine white shirt and my light brown trousers, as well as my leather boots. I opened my wardrobe as the general continued to speak. "I would advise your Lordship to go to Sentinel by boat? _The Syriaca _is docked and ready to depart for High Rock." I nodded, pulling on my black leather doublet, strapping it up, while tying up the stitches on my matching bracers. I felt too open and vulnerable without my armour, but I still had my hood, stitched to the inside of my doublet. "I would also suggest not to bring weapons, Sire, as it could arouse suspicion." I grunted, reluctantly putting my bow back on the frame with other weapons.

"How do I look?"

"Like a nobleman my Lord." Caesennius smiled.

"That'll have to do." I muttered. "Send word to the captain of the Sentinel; I'm ready." I smirked slightly. "Let's go find a princess."

_**Review Responses:**_

_**Bayd1074 - Thanks! I tried hard to make it a sort of step-by-step account of his escape - it helped me to long out the chapter.**_


End file.
